Las doce casas
by Beledien
Summary: Una vieja historia, nuevos protagonistas. Saint Seiya yu yu Hakusho y otros, como no se puede poner la misma historia varias veces esta andara dando vueltas por aquí y por allá
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **No sé que poner aquí, más que los personajes y los nombres son propiedad de sus dueños, que no soy yo, raro fic que escribo porque no quiero hacer la tarea que ya me tiene hasta las cejas.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**

**Las doce casas**

_-Date prisa Kuwabara, que no llegaremos a tiempo_ –dijoYusuke corriendo al lado de Kurama.

_-Es que son demasiadas gradas_ –dijo el cabeza de zanahoria jadeando –_a quien se le ocurre colocar su templo en la cima de la colina._

_-Ya te cansaste tan pronto –_dijo Hiei desde la cima –_si pareces un caracol._

_-Ya era hora de que llegaran _–dijo un sujeto de cabellos rosa apareciendo en la espalda de Hiei –_rápido que se les hace tarde_

_-no vuelvas a hacer, eso me oyes!_ –Hiei quiso golpearlo con su espada pero éste despareció

_-Espera, quien eres?_ –le gritó Hiei

los demás integrantes del Reikai Tantei también llegaron y juntos entraron a la extraña casa

_-Hola -_les dijo el mismo sujeto de hace rato –_soy Mu de Aries y ustedes han venido a la primera casa del zodiaco._

_-La primera casa de quien? _–preguntó Yusuke

_-Mi deber es arreglar sus armaduras_ –dijo Mu –_pero creo que no será necesario, en ese caso, pueden irse, ya es hora de que recoja a Kiki de la escuela._

_-Que! Nos vas dejar ir así sin más?_ –dijo Kuwabara.

_-así, me olvidaba, tienen que descubrir que es el séptimo sentido_ –dio Mu antes de desaparecer de la casa de Aries.

_-Séptimo sentido? Que será eso?_ –preguntó Urameshi.

_-Debe ser el secreto para resolver este misterio._

_-Hay algo que no entiendo_ –dijo Kuwabara

_-Que novedad_ –refunfuñó Hiei

_-Si hay siete sentidos cuales son los otros seis?_

_-Mejor vámonos o no llegaremos a tiempo_ –y dicho esto Yusuke y los demás se fueron escaleras arriba para llegar a la segunda casa, Tauro.

_-Ronnnn! Ronnnnn!_ –roncaba tranquilo Aldebaran –_Morena tropicana eu quero tu sabor…._

_-Oye, estás bien –_dijo Urameshi mientras Kurama lo picaba a Aldebaran con un palo

_-No me hagas cosquillas_ –dijo el toro sonriendo –_oh__, por qué me despertaste, soñaba que estaba en el carnaval._

_-Lo siento _–dijo Kurama – _tú sabes que es el séptimo sentido?_

_-Claro, por algo soy un caballero dorado_

_-Podrías explicarnos que es?_ –preguntó cortésmente Kurama

_-No soy bueno para esas cosas tendrán que ir a casa de Dokho que es el que hace de maestro_

_-Y por donde queda su casa?_

_-Sigan recto subiendo todas las gradas que encuentren._

_-Gracias_

_-Un momento, no puedo dejarlos pasar a menos que me derroten_

_-Pero no tenemos tiempo _–dijo Urameshi

_-Yo tampoco_ –dijo Aldebaran –_ya sé, dime un número_

_-Siete_

_-me ganaste, pueden pasar_

_-Vamos._

El Reikay Tantei deja a Aldebaran roncando de nuevo y sube las escaleras y encuentran la casa de Géminis

_-Hay dos casas, por cual debemos pasar?_ –preguntó Urameshi.

_-Sugiero dividirnos en grupos –dijo Kurama_ –así no perderemos el tiempo

_-Estoy de acuerdo, Kuwabara vendrás conmigo, Hiei ve con Kurama._

_-Siempre es lo mismo_ –se quejó Hiei.

Y Kuwabara y Urameshi entraron a la casa de Géminis que era solamente un laberinto de luces y sombras, mientras que Kurama y Hiei se encontraron con… no con la armadura de Géminis sino con una figura vestida con una piel de mandril.

_-Ahí está la salida_ –dijo Hiei que se fue corriendo pero como Hiei es Hiei y no le gustan los primates empujó la figura que inmediatamente abrió una puerta dimensional que absorbió a Hiei.

_-Hiei!_ –gritó Kurama que tuvo que valerse de su látigo de rosa para evitar correr la misma suerte del demonio de fuego.

_-Maldito, ahora verás_ –y con su látigo Kurama le cortó la cabeza al monstruo que resultó ser una marioneta hecha de tierra –_que cosas, me preguntó donde estará Hiei._

_-Kurama lograste salir_ –dijo Urameshi –_donde está Hiei._

_-Lo mandaron a otra dimensión, creo que fue eso_ –dijo Kurama.

_-Que bueno_ –dijo Kuwabara, observando las miradas de sus compañeros –_es decir que bueno que no te mandaron a ti también Kurama._

_-si claro –_dijo Kurama –_como fue que ustedes encontraron la salida?_

_-Kuwabara tropezó y al caer, ya estábamos afuera._

_-Mejor vamos a la siguiente casa._

Mientras Hiei llega a la casa de libra.

_-Ay mi cabeza, esto fue peor que la vez que me llevaron a ese lugar que los ningen llaman parque de diversiones_ –Hiei trata de ponerse de pie pero se encuentra con el pie de alguien –_quien eres tú?_

_-Soy Camus de Acuario_

_-Acuario, eso quiere decir que me pasé de casa, ahora tendré que bajar hasta la casa de Libra_

_-Esta es la casa de libra_

_-Entonces eres Camus de Libra_

_-No, Soy Camus de Acuario._

_-Pero me acabas de decir que esta es la casa de Libra –dijo Hiei -creo que te equivocaste de casa._

_-No me equivoqué, vine aquí para ver si ya adquiriste el séptimo sentido_

_-Como lo voy a adquirir si no sé que es, se supone que aquí nos enseñarían._

_-no sé nada al respecto, sólo vine a ver si ya sabías._

_-entonces que hago?_

_-Puedes esperar a que llegue Dokho_ –dijo Camus –_no tardará más que dos o tres años._

_-Fantástico, como si tuviera tanto tiempo. Además comienza a hacer calor_

_-yo puedo ayudarte en eso_ –dijo Camus.

Mientras más abajo cerca de la cuarta casa.

_No sé porque, pero presiento que donde quiera que esté Hiei, está muy enojado_ –dijo Kurama.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Segundo capítulo del fic crossover, no coloco los derechos de autor porque son muchos y no quiero colocar una nota tan larga. Pero supongo que todos saben a quienes pertenecen estos personajes.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**

**Las doce casas 2**

El Reikai Tantei sin Hiei llegó hasta la cuarta casa, Cáncer.

_-Que raro_ –dijo Kurama _–parece que no hay nadie._

_-viste eso Kuwabara_ –comentó Yusuke –_las paredes y los pisos están decoradas de forma muy extraña._

_-Cierto, hay extrañas máscaras colgadas por todas partes_ –dijo Kuwabara examinando el lugar

_-Me parece que no son máscaras –_dijo Kurama observando más detenidamente.

_-Ya sé lo que son!_ –dijo Urameshi

_–me recuerda a la vez que me robaron mi alma_ –Kazuma seguía hablando -_Por suerte Kurama estaba ahí para ayud… Kurama? Yusuke? Donde están!_

_-Muaja ja ja ja! –_rió Mascara de la Muerte _–al fin una nueva víctima._

_-tú! Que les hiciste a Urameshi y a Kurama?_

_-A quien? –_Mascara de la Muerte se mostró confundido _–no sé de que hablas, yo no vi a nadie._

_-Pero estaban aquí hace un momento_

_-Pues no los vi pasar_ –Mascara de la Muerte comenzaba a aburrirse –_mira pelirrojo, será mejor que dejes de decir tonterías y te vayas, o si no tendré que mandar tu alma al infierno._

_-Ni que pudieras hacer eso_ –Kuwabara fanfarrón regresó –_el gran Kuwabara no permitirá que eso…._

_-Ondas Infernales!_

Luego de que todo se pusiera negro Kazuma pudo ver la luz

_-Que lugar es este?_ –dijo mirando la fila de almas –_me pregunto a donde van, si hay cola debe ser algo bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver que es._

_-oye no se vale colarse en la fila! –_le grita una de las almas

_-Hiei! Que haces aquí?_ –preguntó Kuwabara

_-haciendo fila, que creías?_

_-Puedes hacerme un espacio?_

_-Estas loco!_ –gruñó Hiei pateando a Kuwabara –_vete hasta atrás y espera tu turno!_

Por la patada el alma de Kuwabara regresó a su cuerpo

_-Que violento es ese Hiei –_se quejó Kuwabara _–es la primera vez que patean mi alma así._

_-Sigues aquí?_ –Mascara Mortal se mostró sorprendido _–creí que me había desecho de ti_

_-No me dejaron pasar._

_-Entonces vete de una vez!_

_-Que no vas a pelear conmigo?_

_-Para qué, tienes una cara muy fea como para la cuelgue con mi colección, arruinarías mi fino decorado._

_-Oye!_

_-Vete o te echaré a patadas!_

Y como Kuwabara ya había sido pateado el día de hoy se fue.

Mientras Urameshi y Kurama seguían subiendo las escaleras

_-Un momento Yusuke_ –se detuvo el pelirrojo –_no crees que nos olvidamos de alguien?_

_-Estás tú, estoy yo…_ -Yusuke se puso a pensar –_no está Kuwabara!_

_-Yo iré por él –_Y Kurama se fue gradas abajo

_-Kurama espera…_ -Urameshi no pudo detener al Yoko –_justo cuando llegábamos a la siguiente casa, si no conociera bien a Kurama diría que tuvo miedo._

_-Quien osa entrar a la quinta casa, Leo_ –Aioria estaba furioso y listo para lanzarle todo su poder a Yusuke.

_-entonces todavía no llego a la casa de Libra?_ –preguntó Urameshi

-_Yo, el león Aioria no permitiré que pases por mi casa_ –Aioria comienza rascarse el cuello –_espera un momento hay algo que me pica._

_-yo te ayudo_ –Yusuke golpea el cuello de Aioria y cae muerta la pulga Mioga

_-Gracias_ –dijo Aioria repentinamente de buen humor –_fuiste de gran ayuda, me decías que buscabas a quién?_

_-Busco la casa de libra, me puedes indicar donde queda?_

_-Está dos casas más arriba_ –dijo Aioria –_después de la casa de Virgo._

_-Gracias _–Urameshi se va corriendo

_-Así que esta pulga era la responsable de todo_ –Aioria se vio interrumpido de sus sabias meditaciones ante la llegada de Kurama y Kuwabara –_hola, en que puedo ayudarles_

_-Buscamos a nuestro amigo, lo viste pasar?_ –preguntó Kurama

_-Se fue hace un momento por allí_ -dijo Aioria mirando el cadáver de la pulga _–por cierto se me olvidó decirle que por ningún motivo debe despertar a Shaka de su siesta, se pone muy irritable._

_-Lo recordaremos_ –dijo Kurama

_-Yo iré a enterrar a esta pulga –_dijo triste Aioria –_que se me hace a mí que era la mascota de alguien._

Por el momento Urameshi llegó hasta la casa de Virgo.

_-hola! Hay alguien en casa?_ –Urameshi entra gritando y mira al santo de Virgo reposando en posición de flor de loto

_-zzz zzz zzz_

_-Oye_ –Yusuke comienza a agitar a Shaka para despierte –_me puedes decir donde está la casa de Libra?_

_-No Yusuke! No lo hagas!_ –gritó Kurama desde la puerta

_-hacer que?_ –preguntó Urameshi

_-No lo despiertes_ –dijo en voz más baja mirando a Shaka que comenzaba a abrir los ojos –ahora si la hiciste

Kurama comenzó a mecer a Shaka en sus brazos

_-duérmete niño duérmete ya, que viene el coco y te comerá –cantó la canción de cuna_

_-zzz zzz zzz_

_-Ya está –_dijo Kurama –_ahora vámonos sin hacer el menor ruido_

_-Por qué?_ –preguntó Urameshi –_porque no debemos despertarlo?_

_-Aioria no nos dijo, pero no crees que es mejor así?_

_-tienes razón vámonos ya _–y Yusuke y compañía se quitan los zapatos para no hacer ruido y comienzan a salir muy despacio.

_-Yusuke, chicos, que bueno que los encuentro!_ –entró gritando Koenma.

_-que pasa aquí?_ –Shaka abrió los ojos –_por qué interrumpen así mis meditaciones?_

_-nos vemos!_ –los chicos salieron corriendo dejando a Koenma solo para que enfrente sus problemas.

Afuera de la casa de Virgo

_-Que crees que le pueda pasar a Koenma_ –pregunto Kuwabara momentos antes de que una luz saliera por el techo de la sexta casa

_-Eso contesta tu pregunta?_ –le respondió Urameshi _–vamos, ya estamos por llegar a la casa de Libra._

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **ya son muchos los del disclaimer así que no pondré ninguno, como ven este es un fic donde todo anda cruzado y nada tiene sentido, así que si encuentran algo coherente no fue voluntario, se los aseguro.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**

**Las doce casas 3**

_-Mira, esta casa tiene una balanza al frente_ –dijo Kuwabara –_crees que sea la casa de libra?_

_-hasta la pregunta es tonta –_le respondió Urameshi –_que creías que era la corte de justicia._

_-como crees que será el amo de esta casa?_ –preguntó Kurama

_-vamos a averiguar_ –dijo Yusuke –_hola! Hay alguien en casa!_

_-crii crii_

_-parece vacía, vamos a entrar_ –dijo Urameshi

Pero para sorpresa de los chicos la casa no estaba vacía.

_-Mira este enorme cubo de hielo_ –dijo Kuwabara –_te imaginas el tamaño de la nevera para hacer semejante cubo?_

_-deja de decir tonterías… _–lo reprendió Urameshi antes de notar algo en el cubo gigante _–es Hiei!_

_-Hiei!_ –dijo Kurama sorprendido –_nunca creí ver a Hiei de esta manera, tan quieto, por lo general es muy hiperactivo, por suerte con un poco de ritalin…_

_-le diste ritalin a Hiei!_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo Yusuke y Kuwabara.

_-eso jamás –_respondió Minamino –_no se pudo._

_-y ahora quien nos va a decir lo que es el séptimo sentido_ –dijo Urameshi –_parece que la casa está vacía._

_-Tal vez Hiei vio al amo de esta casa_ –dijo Kurama

_-y para enseñarle lo que es el séptimo sentido lo puso en la nevera_?-dijo Kazuma

_-vamos a sacarlo de ahí. Látigo de Rosa!_

_-Nada, no pasó nada_ –dijo Urameshi –_déjame probar, Reigan!_ (creo que se escribe así)

_-no pudiste ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño_ –dijo Kurama examinando de cerca el bloque de hielo –_Kuwabara, crees que con tu espada interdimensional lograrás sacar a Hiei?_

_-A decir verdad preferiría dejarlo ahí_ –dijo Kazuma –_pero como me miran muy feo lo sacaré. Espada espíritu!_

Sorpresa, el bloque de hielo se rompió en mil pedazos y Hiei cayó congelado a los pies de los detectives del mundo espiritual.

_-todavía está muy frío_ –dijo Yusuke tocando a Hiei –_que creen que podamos hacer_

_-seguir avanzando a las siguientes casas_ –dijo Kurama _–alguno de nosotros tendrá que quedarse a cuidar a Hiei, hasta que se recupere_

_-Yo ya lo saqué del hielo_ –dijo Kuwabara –_además seguro cuando despierte estará de mal humor y como no nos llevamos bien…_

_-Te entiendo –_dijo Urameshi _–Hiei de mal humor no es algo lindo de ver, por eso será mejor que te quedes tú Kurama, a ti no te atacaría._

_-si siempre me amenaza cuando hablo de su hermana _

_-Cual hermana? –_preguntó Kuwabara confundido como siempre –_andas con la hermana de Hiei? Que gustos raros tienes Kurama._

Por supuesto que la imagen que tiene Kuwabara de la hermana de Hiei es un demonio de fuego de tres ojos con falda y colmillos.

_-entonces está decidido_ –dijo Urameshi –_Kurama te quedarás para cuidar de Hiei._

_-esta escena creo que no me gustará_ –dijo Kurama.

Y así Yusuke y Kuwabara salieron de la casa de libra a buscar más arriba, ni sabían bien que, pero se fueron.

_-Bueno a calentar a Hiei_ –se dijo Kurama levantando al pequeño demonio de fuego en sus brazos.

Mientras los dos restantes miembros del grupo llegaron a la casa de Milo, el escorpión.

_-Alto! Quien se atreve a entrar a la octava casa, Escorpión!_

_-Quien dijo eso!_ –preguntó Kazuma que no se detuvo y siguió entrando en la casa buscando al amo del lugar.

_-Restricción!_ –dijo Milo inmovilizando a los dos chicos –_ahora me hacen el favor de limpiarse los pies antes de entrar, porque acabo de encerar el piso._

_-que quisquilloso eres _–dijo Urameshi limpiándose los pies en el tapete –_estamos buscando a un tal Dokho para que nos diga que es el séptimo sentido._

_-Dokho? –_dijo Milo, no viene por aquí muy seguido, lo más probable es que esté en Rozan en la China

_-Eso si que está lejos_ –dijo Urameshi –_conoces a alguien que pueda enseñarnos que es el séptimo sentido?_

_-no, supongo que el patriarca puede explicarles, si siguen subiendo derecho lo encontraran roncando en su silla._

_-gracias_ –dijeron los muchachos al salir de la octava casa, pero justo cuando Milo los vio salir por la puerta trasera entraron raudos como cometas.

_-Quítense del camino! –_dijo Minamino

_-Regresa maldito Kitsune! _

_-que diablos pasa!_ –dijo Milo viendo como un negro Hiei dejaba huellas por su recién encerado y brillante piso _-Restricción!_

Y con eso atrapó a Hiei, que ya estaba muy enojado porque era la segunda vez en el día, mientras Kurama salía por la puerta trasera para reunirse con los demás.

_-No puedo moverme!_ –dijo Hiei que ya estaba bastante irritado –_déjame ir sino vas a ver lo que es bueno._

_-primero vas a limpiar tus huellas de hollín en el piso_ –lo reprendió Milo _–por cierto porque estás todo negro, trabajas en una mina de carbón?_

Afuera, subiendo las gradas

-_Hiei, está despierto otra vez?_ –dijo Yusuke

_-y su humor no ha mejorado en absoluto_ –dijo Kurama –_ahora dice que me matará._

_-que novedad –_dijo Kuwabara –_seguro se enteró que salías con su hermana_

_-no seas estúpido Kuwabara –_dijo Yusuke _–nos vas a contar por que te quiere matar Hiei?_

En casa de Milo

_-porque a este maldito kitsune no se le ocurrió mejor manera de descongelarme que rostisándome como a un pollo!_

_-Como un pollo! _–dijo Milo contento dándole palmadas en la espalda a Hiei –_Que gracioso eres, me recuerdas a otro caballero que tiene un apodo similar! _

En las gradas

_-que esperaban? –_dijo Kurama encogiéndose de hombros _-que calentara a Hie con mi propio cuerpo? Además la mugre escritora de este fic no hace ese tipo de historias…_

_-ya sabemos _–dijo Yusuke –_pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que llegar a la casa del patriarca._

_-lo que sea con tal de que no me encuentre Hiei_

En casa de Milo

_-Me agradas pequeño, eres muy chistoso_ –dijo Milo pero luego se puso serio _–pero eso no arregla el problema de mi casa, quien va a limpiar las horribles huellas de hollín?_

_-búscate a otro yo tengo que acabar con varios hoy, primero ese que me encerró en el cubo de Hielo_

-_Ese no puede ser otro que Camus_ –dijo Milo –_y sólo por eso lo quieres matar?_

_-Sí!_

_-A ver si puedes, ha estado de ocupado últimamente, pero si quieres lo llamo y le pregunto si puede verte_ –Milo saca un espejo que despierta la curiosidad de Hiei.

_-Ese espejo te lo dio Koenma?_

_-no, me lo dio una niña muy blanca y extraña que apareció en mi casa esta mañana, creí que se había caído dentro de un saco de harina_ –dijo Milo recordando –_lo divertido es que puedes hablar con otros con esto porque es como un televisor. Sólo hay que sintonizar bien._

Milo toma el espejo y comienzan a aparecer diferentes imágenes de los caballeros dorados. Mu planchando su ropa, Aldebaran bailando en ropa interior, Saga peleando con Kanon porque lo acusaba de haber dejado una piel de mandril sobre su cama, Mascara de la Muerte barriendo el piso, Aioria vigilando una diminuta tumba, Shaka discutiendo con Koenma sobre cual infierno es peor, Shura afilando los cuernos de su casco, y finalmente Camus que dormitaba balanceándose en una silla.

_-Camus que bueno que te encontramos hay un sujeto que quiere matarte_ –Milo acerca a Hiei al espejo.

_-dile que tome un número y que espere_ –dijo Camus adormilado.

_-aquí tienes –_Milo le alcanza un papelito con el número dos –_será mejor que te des prisa, cuando hace calor a Camus no le gusta trabajar._

Hiei se va rumbo a la casa de Acuario.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **demasiados para ser nombrados, lo único que puedo declarar es que los personajes no son míos, yo sólo los mezclo y revuelvo. Ya sé que me tarde mucho en continuar este fic. Pero hay días en los que nada bueno sale de mi cabeza y eso puede durar mucho tiempo. Hoy no creo que fuese diferente.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Las doce casas 4**

-que lugar es este tan derruido? –preguntó Yusuke.

-Es una ruina –dijo Kuwabara –ahora entiendo! Como estamos en las ruinas de Grecia, por eso este lugar se encuentra así!

-y tú solo llegaste a esa conclusión? –dijo Kurama algo sarcástico –que mente tan brillante tienes.

-creen que nos encontremos con el amo de esta casa? –preguntó Urameshi –será igual de loco que los otros sujetos?

-es probable –dijo Kurama que sintió un escalofrió cuando miró la armadura de Sagitario –no se acerquen creo que es una trampa.

Kurama se movía de izquierda a derecha y la armadura seguía sus movimientos.

-Ahora verás maldito Kitsune traidor!

-No Hiei! No toques la armadura de Sagitario!

Mientras abajo antes de llegar a la primera casa de Aries.

-Mira Sango, una flecha sagrada

-pero quieres decir que ella estuvo aquí, su excelencia?

-así es –dijo Miroku –pobrecita, vamos a ayudarla

-si vamos a llevarla a otro lugar.

Sango se agacha y Miroku trata de agarrar a Sango

-Atrevido! –Sango se marcha

-Pero Sango, linda –Miroku se va detrás de ella dejando a la persona herida en el suelo

Mientras en la casa de Sagitario los chicos apenas esquivaron a la flecha del armadura de sagitario que fue a estrellarse contra la pared, que se descascaró y mostró una inscripción en la pared.

'Querido Patriarca Shion, tuve que salir de casa para resolver unos asuntos, no crea que me fui al hipódromo como el anterior jueves, volveré para la cena, cuide bien de Atena'

-Pues el dueño de esta casa no está –dijo Urameshi.

-Eso no los va librar de mi ira!

-cálmate Hiei. Nada ganas poniéndote así –dijo Kurama que salió corriendo detrás de Yusuke.

-Regresen cobardes!

-Esperen !–gritó Kuwabara –no se olviden de mí!

Los chicos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron dejando atrás a Kuwabara que como siempre tarde entendió que tenían que continuar con su viaje, para cuando llegó a la casa de Capricornio, los chicos ya estaban rumbo a la casa de Acuario.

-Esperen! –dijo Kuwabara jadeando –ya no doy más, me van a esperar o que!

-al menos cierren la puerta al salir! –dijo el amo de la décima casa que estaba entretenido jugando con una consola de juegos.

-que lugar tan interesante tienes –dijo Kuwabara mirando lo que parecía ser una habitación de juegos –todos estos juguetes son tuyos?

-en realidad no –dijo Shura –lo traje prestado de la juguetería, da sus réditos ser amigo Saga, hizo una puerta interdimensional para que pudiera traer algunas cosas a mi casa, nada complicado, no es que estemos interrumpiendo la continuidad del tiempo y el espacio…

Pero para este punto Kuwabara miraba a Shura con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza y hasta el caballero de Capricornio hubiera jurado verlo con un delgado hilo de baba colgando de su boca.

-Quieres jugar un rato? –dijo Shura muy amablemente –a que quieres jugar? Tal vez algún juego de consola, ya conseguí FIFA 2005.

-No eso es para niños –dijo Kuwabara –eso que tienes allí es un trampolín?

-sip

-déjame intentar, anda sí, no seas malo nada más un salto!

-pero te advierto que desde que lo arregló Mu ha vuelto a ser el mismo, o tienes que darte mucho impulso porque sino.

Tarde estas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Kuwabara, bueno tarde no mucho, pero su cerebro recién proceso esta información cuando ya estaba atravesando el techo de la décima casa y ahora se preparaba para Salir de la estratosfera.

-bueno, allá va otro –dijo Shura mirando al cielo, lo mismo le dije a Aioros y todavía no regresa.

Yusuke y los demás apenas si pudieron ver algo como un cometa que salía de la casa de Shura. Pero no le dieron importancia porque llevaban mucha, prisa, más que por rescatar a la persona en peligro porque Hiei los miraba muy feo con sus tres ojos.

Llegaron a la casa de Camus donde ni bien pusieron un pie dentro de la casa de Acuario se quedaron congelados en su lugar. Camus mientras estaba sentado detrás de un mostrador gritando.

-Número uno, alguien tiene el número uno! –luego miró a Yusuke y Kurama -alguno de ustedes tiene el número uno?

Los muchachos negaron con la cabeza, y Camus sólo se encogió de hombros

-número dos! Alguien tiene el número dos!

-yo tengo el número dos! -Dijo Hiei levantando su boleto

-Bien –dijo Camus –hoy ya despaché a un sujeto rubio de cabellos largos. Ahora es tu turno, pero creí haberme encargado de ti antes.

-De eso mismo quería hablarte! –dijo Hiei que no sé sabe porque no intentó cortar a Camus en su lugar.

-Ya sé tienes un reclamo porque el ataúd de hielo que te hice no duró mucho, pero recuerdo haberte recomendado bien que no lo golpearas con objetos metálicos y afilados. Debiste ser más cuidadoso.

-Grrr! –fue lo único que se escuchó de Hiei. Mientras un extraño fuego negro brillaba a su alrededor.

-Bueno comprendo porque estás tan molesto -dijo Camus sin preocuparse mucho –si sigues sintiendo mucho calor tendré que congelarte de nuevo.

No se supo mucho después de lo que pasó en la casa de Acuario, sólo un copo de nieve que cayo sobre Yusuke.

-Parece que Hiei se retrasa –dijo Yusuke sentado en un escalón del santuario.

-que crees que debamos hacer? –preguntó Kurama

-creo que debemos seguir adelante –dijo Yusuke

-no crees que algo malo le puede haber pasado a Hiei y a Kuwabara?

-ellos saben cuidarse solos –dijo Yusuke –además algo me dice que nos volveremos a encontrar más tarde.

-si tu lo dices –dijo Kurama y siguió escaleras arriba donde un caballero los miraba limándose las uñas.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


End file.
